Glee with a Side of Wizards
by MistyDawn1993
Summary: After casting a spell in front a group of mortals, the Wizard Patrol threatens to arrest Alex and her family, forcing them to runaway to Lima, Ohio. There they attend William McKinley High, and join the infamous New Directions.
1. RECAP

_RECAP_

* * *

So, last week Kurt's dad had a heart attack and it had put him into a coma.

Finn made a grilled cheese that had a picture of Jesus. Finn soon starts to get really religious an stuff, and starts praying to the grilled cheesus.

_Finn is in his football gear, praying over a grilled cheese._

"_Cheesus, I pray that I make quarterback again."_

This inspires the rest of New Directions to pray for Kurt's dad, which Kurt isn't religious and doesn't take their prayers very well.

_Kurt comes into his dad's hospital room, which is filled with Rachel, Finn, Finn's mom, Quinn, and Mercedes._

"_What's going on in here?"_

_Rachel turns around._

"_We were just praying for your dad."_

_Kurt, teary eyed, snaps at Rachel and the others._

"_I didn't ask you to do this."_

Then Sam breaks his arm during a football game and makes Finn quarterback again. Though, Finn is happy to get his position back, he feels really bad about it.

_In the Glee Club classroom, Puck looks at Finn._

"_It's too bad that Sam kid had to have his arm basically ripped off for it to happen, but it's good to have you back in the saddle, brother!"_

_Finn has a look of guilt on his face._

And that's what you missed on _GLEE!_


	2. Episode 1, Chapter 1

Author's Note: I just wanted to say this is my first Glee fic, like, ever. So, I'm quite excited about that. I hope I did okay and didn't go OOC. I haven't been complained to before, but I thought I'd just warn you. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Episode One, Chapter One

_Alex's POV_

_

* * *

_

The whole auditorium was full of scattered people, screaming. They were scared of what they just witnessed. I didn't mean to do it in front of all of those people. I thought the curtains had the backstage closed off, but somebody had opened them. Right in the middle of a spell I was casting to turn Max into an animal for getting on my nerves. I succeeded in turning him into a rabbit, but failed to hide it from mortals. Soon the wizard patrol came and erased everyone's memory, and threatened to arrest me and my family. So, we ran away to Lima, Ohio.

"Are we almost there? I'm getting carsick!" I whined from the backseat of the car.

"Well, you're the reason we're on the road!" Jerry, my father, yelled from the driver's seat.

"Can I just use a spell?"

"No! We can't use magic anymore. It's too dangerous. The wizard patrol might track us."

The whole car was quiet the rest of the way. I really felt bad for what I did. My dad kept telling me to be careful with magic, but I never listened. I regretted my actions thoroughly.

A week had passed and we were safe and settled in our new home in Lima. It was much smaller than our old home. There were only, one bathroom, two bedrooms and a large closet, though. I slept in the closet and Justin and Max had to share a room, which started a lot of fights between Justin and me.

"You mess up and I have to pay by bunking with Max!" Justin would yell.

"Well at least you don't have to sleep with your clothes!" I would yell back.

Justin would storm away in a huff, but later they would just start up again. The new living arrangements were hard on everyone, but once me and my brothers would start school, we knew some stress at home would be lifted.

We had to attend William McKinley High School, which Justin happily shared his excitement that they had many extracurricular activities to choose from. He and I looked up at the bulletin board that had papers to sign up on. Chess Club, Book Club, Debate Club, Green Club, Science Club, and -

"Geek Club?" I burst into laughter.

"_Glee_ Club," Justin corrected me.

"They call themselves 'New Directions'. That is probably the lamest name ever," I mocked.

"I'll have you know New Directions has a deep meaning," said a voice from behind.

I turned around to see a short girl with two of the most outstanding features I have probably ever seen. Silky, dark brown hair and an abnormally large nose.

The girl looked at Justin and held out her hand. "I'm Rachel Berry. I'm the star singer of New Directions."

I let out a chuckle. "I really wouldn't brag about that."

Rachel glared at me then smiled back at Justin. "I hope to see you in our club…?"

"Justin Russo." Justin smiled and nodded.

"Great, Justin. Take care!" Before leaving, Rachel shot a glare at me.

I rolled my eyes and sarcastically said, "She seems lovely."

"I really wish you could just be nicer and more serious for once. Change your ways, Alex. You already messed up our other life. Don't ruin this one too." With that, Justin left.

"Pfft, whatever."

I walked to my locker and started to turn in the combination when a woman with short blond hair walked up to me.

"Look, I don't what happened, but I didn't do it!"

The woman shook her head. "You dislike Glee Club, right?"

"I guess."

"Great, because I _despise _Glee Club!"

I tilted my head at the woman. "Who are you?"

"Sue Sylvester, Cheerios coach. I'm also the goddess of this century."

"And you're talking to me because…?"

"You and I share a mutual disliking for Glee Club. I want you to be my spy and help me tear them down!"

"Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"Yeah. So?"

I thought for a moment. After what I did back at Tribeca, I really needed to think about the consequences first. Though, I had a hard time doing that.

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll help you get away with every rule you break," Sue said, grinning.

I narrowed my eyes, "And?"

"And we'll put it in writing!"

I held out my hand. "Deal."

"Great, so all I need you to do is join the club and tell me every thing they do, down to what clothes they wore and how they entered the classroom."

I whined. "All of that?"

"No, you bafoon! It was an exaggeration."

After discussing exactly what I needed to do and putting it all in writing, I reluctantly wrote my name on the Glee Club signup sheet and a few hours later went to Glee Club.

As I entered the room, I was greeted an older guy with curly hair. "You must be Alex Russo?" His face lit up.

"Uh, yeah," I said sleepily as I looked around at the other members.

A goth, asian girl who was holding hands with an asian guy, a guy in glasses and a wheelchair, a guy who seemed to be gossiping with a stylish black girl, a nearly bald guy was flirting with a latino girl ina cheer uniform, one blond girl in a cheer uniform was reading sheets of paper, another blond girl was trying to touch her nose with her tongue, and a boy with dark brown hair was stroking Rachel's hair.

"This it?" I made a look of disgust on my face.

"I know they don't look like much, but they're really a group brilliant kids."

I nodded. "Okay."

I took a seat next to the guy in the wheelchair. "Nice wheels." I nodded.

He smiled. "Nice shoes."

I looked down at my black converse. "They're okay. Kind of old."

"It looks cool," he said nodding. "I'm Artie." He held out his hand.

"I'm Alex." I shook it.

"Where are you from?"

"New York."

"That's cool. What brings you to Lima, Ohio?"

I hesitated and said, "Just wanted some change."

I turned to look at the door, there I seen Justin.

"YOU!" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to…whatever you do in Geek Club,"

I answered.

"You _sing_ in _Glee_ Club," he snapped. "Go, Alex!"

"I have every right as you to be here," I said as I stood up.

"Woah, woah," said the guy with curly hair. "Calm down. Justin, she's right."

"Sorry, Mr. Schuester."

_Oh, gosh, _I thought. _They already know each other's names._

"Now, sit," said Mr. Schuester.

I sat back down by Artie. "Sorry about that, Artie."

"It's okay," he said, shrugging. "He your brother?"

"Unfortunately."

I around to Rachel's annoying voice calling over Justin. "He's the one I was telling you about, Finn," she said to the guy with dark hair.

Finn outstretched his hand to Justin. "Welcome to the club, Justin."

Justin shook it.

I looked back at Artie.

"Wanna make a pact?" he asked.

"I bet you say that to all the ladies," I chuckled. "What's the pact?"

"Well, I'm usually lonely in here ever since my girlfriend Tina"-he looked at the Asian girl-"broke up with me for Mike. I just wanted to make a pact that we keep each other company through the rest of the school year." He looked down at his twiddling thumbs.

I looked over at Tina and Mike. The two Asians. They were nibbling each other's ear. I looked back down at Artie, and grabbed one of his hands. "Deal."

He looked up and grinned.

In one day I had already made two deals. Felt like home already.

"Alright, class, I'd like to introduce you to our new members, Justin and Alex Russo."

I waved to everyone with a smile, while Justin stood up and bowed. "Show off," I muttered.

"Justin, Alex, meet the class."

"I'm Finn."

"I'm Rachel."

"I'm Brittany."

"I'm Quinn."

"I'm Artie."

"I'm Tina."

"I'm Mike."

"I'm Puck."

"I'm Santana."

"I'm Kurt."

"I'm Mercedes."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," said Justin.

"Yeah, totally," I added.

"And I'm Mr. Schue," said curly. "Now, what's the first thing that comes to mind when you hear Joan Jett?"

"Rebel," I said.

"Rocker-chic," said Kurt.

"Sex," said Puck.

"Role model," said Rachel.

"A true woman," said Quinn.

"Dimes," said Brittany. Everyone looked at her. "What?"

"Well, this week we're doing Joan Jett. Not only did she achieve her dreams she did it with unforgettable music."

"True that, Mr. Schue," said Mercedes.

Rachel raised her hand.

"Yes, Rachel?

"Mr. Schue, I think our new members should sing for us. To show us what they've got. Namely, _Alex_."

"If they're up for it," said Mr. Schue. "You like to sing some Joan Jett for the class?"

"I'd prefer to get comfortable with the class, first," said Justin.

"Understandable. Alex?"

I stood up and walked in front of the class. I whispered a song in Mr. Schue's ear. " Perfect," he said. "Finn, Puck, come do instruments for us?"

Finn sat at the drums, and Puck grabbed an electric guitar. Mr. Schue handed them sheets of paper as well as me.

_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine _  
_I knew he must 'a been about seventeen _  
_The beat was going strong _  
_Playin' my favorite song _  
_An' I could tell it wouldn't be long _  
_Till he was with me, yeah me _  
_An' I could tell it wouldn't be long _  
_Till he was with me, yeah me singin' _

Everyone stood up around this time, all dancing and singing along.

_I love rock 'n' roll _  
_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby _  
_I love rock 'n' roll _  
_So come an' take your time an' dance with me __  
_

They stopped singing but kept dancing.

_He smiled so I got up an' asked for his name _  
_That don't matter, he said, _  
_'Cause it's all the same _  
_Said can I take you home _  
_where we can be alone _  
_An' next we were movin' on _  
_He was with me, yeah me _  
_Next we were movin' on _  
_He was with me, yeah me, singin' _

They chimed in again.

_I love rock 'n' roll _  
_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby _  
_I love rock 'n' roll _  
_So come an' take your time an' dance with me_

Once they went quiet again, I started moving around dancing with everyone. Especially Artie. I was behind Finn, my hands on his shoulders, singing lowly in his ear.

_Said can I take you home where we can be alone_

I moved to Puck and wrapped my arm around him.

_Next we'll be movin' on _  
_He was with me, yeah me _  
_An we'll be movin' on _  
_An' singin' that same old song _  
_Yeah with me, singin'_

When they joined in again, I placed a kiss on Puck's cheek.

_I love rock 'n' roll _  
_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby _  
_I love rock 'n' roll _  
_So come an' take your time an' dance with me _

Finally the song had ended and everyone, aside from Puck, Finn, and I, had sat back down.

Mr. Schue clapped his hands and made the Rock 'N' Roll gesture. "That was great, Alex!"

"Thanks, Mr. Schue," I said. "I try."

I sat back down next to Artie and smiled at him. _Glee Club was going to be lots of fun_, I thought. Then I remembered my deal with Sue. I looked at the door, and there she was, looking through the window, glaring. My mood changed.

After class I met Sue in her office. "Is everything okay?" I asked. "You seemed mad."

"You betrayed me, Rusty."

"Russo…and I didn't betray you. I was blending in!"

She stood up, slamming her hands on her desk and yelling, "And you enjoyed it!"

"It was acting, Sue, I swear!"

"One more chance, Redding," said Sue as she sat back down.

"Russo."

"Do you think I care?"

"I won't let you down, Sue." With that, I left her office.


	3. Episode 1, Chapter 2

Author's Note: I just have to say, after writing this, I love Puck more than I ever have. He was absolutely a BLAST to write. I hope I didn't go OOC. I think I did okay, though. Enjoy!

* * *

Episode One, Chapter Two

_Puck's POV

* * *

_

I wasn't exactly sure who this new girl was or where she came from. I couldn't even remember her name. Addy? Abby? Andy? I couldn't remember. I just remember how a complete babe she was, and I needed to get in her pants. Pronto.

Why? Well, that's simple. I'm a babe, she's a babe. I'm a dude, she's a girl. I have my needs, she has what fulfills those needs. Need I say more? It really isn't difficult to add up.

Sure, I usually go to Santana with my needs, but I think I've had about as much as I can handle of one woman. I need variety! And Amy will be the one to fill those needs.

No. Damn. Amy doesn't sound right either. What the hell _is_ her name?

So, anyway… the next day I was the first one in the Glee Club to get to the classroom first. I wanted to make sure I could get to the A girl before that crippled kid distracts her. They seemed to get along pretty well, and I can't have wheels in my way.

I sat patiently in the classroom, strumming a guitar, as I waited to A girl to come.

"Puck!" said an excited Mr. Schue as he sat a stack of papers on the piano. "You're here mighty early."

"Ah, well, Schue, I just figured I'd practice a little since I had some free time," I replied, then played a couple of notes. "No big deal."

"Well, I'm glad you're here," said Mr. Schue as he searched through the stack he sat on the piano. "Could you write this"-he handed me a sheet-"on the board while I look for something?"

I set the guitar down and stood up. "Sure thing, Mr. Schue."

Although I seemed happy while I help Mr. Schue, I wasn't. I didn't realize that coming early meant I was going to have to work. What made matters worse was that A girl came in to class last. What was even _worse_ was that I was so busy helping Schue, I missed when she came in and when I did notice she was in class, she was already talking to wheels. Figures. I'll just have to meet her after class, then.

So, when class was over, I ran out of the room to catch up with her, but she was already talking to Finn. Oh, my day was just going fantastically!

I watched gloomily as the two flirted…wait. Flirted? Wasn't Finn Rachel's love slave or something? So why is he hogging my new entertainment? I looked around for Rachel. She was talking to Schue in class.

Despite a lot of crap that went on between Finn and me, I still considered him my best bro. So, I had to warn Finn before Rachel noticed him breaking they trust…or whatever couples do when they misbehave.

I walked over to him and A girl. "Finn! Buddy! Pal! Friend! Mate! BFF!" Okay, maybe I overdid it, but I really didn't care. I wanted him away from A girl for two reasons, which are obvious.

"Hey, Puck," Finn said, smiling. "Have you met Alex yet?"

Oh, her name was _Alex_. I vaguely remembered them saying it, like, I remember it had an A.

"Uh, not really," I said. "But I have to ell you something."

"Yeah?"

"Okay, listen carefully because I'll only say this once."

"Go on."

"The berry is ripe and if you don't pick it, it might get tart."

"What the hell does that even _mean_?"

"If you don't _tend_ to the _berry_ it will get _tart_!"

Finn was mouthing everything I just said, then his mouth went in a big 'O' shape.

"So, you understand now?"

"_Totally!_" Finn shifted his bakcpack, then told Alex he'd talk to her later.

I watched as Finn walked away, safely tending to his berry. I turned back to Alex, but she had already made conversation with some younger dude with curly hair.

_Awesome_. This was going _incredibly spectacularly_. If, that even makes any sense.

I threw my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the ext doors. This chick was really hard. She too damn social.

The next day I arrived in class the time I normally do, but Alex made it before me and was with wheels. _Crap_. I decided to meet her after class.

I was walking to a seat when a pale guy with a dark, gay haircut walked up to me. "You Noah Puckerman?"

"_Puck_." I hated my real name. "Why?"

"I seen you eyeing my sister," gay-cut said in a bad try of a tough voice.

"Alex?"

"Yeah. Stay away."

I let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, okay kid."

"I'm serious. If you don't…I'll…I'll…"

"What? Tell my mommy?"

"I'll beat you up!"

"Oh? What will be your special attack? Will you give me a noogie or just pinch me?"

"I'll take you down…town…it'll be on…like Donkey Kong…"

"Dude, what are you even saying?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I thought tough guys said stuff like that."

I shook my head. "No, we don't."

"Oh, so you think you're a tough guy?"

"Tougher then you."

I pushed passed him then sat down. I took a look at gay-cut. He was glaring at me. He then took a seat next to Quinn. I shook my head. Kid was crazy.

After class, a miracle happened, I finally caught up with Alex before anyone else could.

"Hey, there," I said as I leaned against the locked to the left of hers.

She looked at me. "Hi."

"Hey."

I really hadn't prepared a good pickup line for when I finally caught her. I actually had a feeling I'd never get to talk to her alone. "So, are you enjoying Glee?"

Alex looked around then back at me. "Yeah, it's really cool. I thought it would be a bunch of geeks, but I someone proved me wrong."

"Me?" I bounced my eyebrows.

"Artie."

"Artie…is there even an Artie in the class?"

"The dude in the wheelchair."

"Oh, wheels."

"Do you even know anyone in there?"

"I mainly just bully them."

"Oh, how charming of you."

She zipped her book bag and threw it over her shoulder. She closed her locker as she sent me a little glare. "I have to go."

I watched as she walked out the exit. I felt like one of those dudes in the R&B songs. _I hate to see her go, but I love to watch her leave_ and _that thing you got behind you is amazing_. Yeah, those songs I never listen to. I'm more of a Billy Joel guy. I worship that man.

I'm getting off topic. Where was I? Oh yes. I was at another epic fail. It's okay, though. That night I wrote down the best pickup up lines Google could bring me. Hopefully, they will work there magic on Alex. And hopefully I will get lucky enough to catch her again.

I wasn't. I was last to attended class, and as I was leaving, Mr. Schue asked my opinion on upcoming artists and lessons. I told him the best lesson he could teach was that Billy Joel is God.

But I'm getting off track again. Damn, that Billy Joel. No, wait. I didn't mean it, Billy!

I hurried out of the classroom as soon as Mr. Schue was done using my wisdom, but I was too late. The halls were completely deserted. No Alex to be seen.

I ran outside and looked around the parking lot. I see her walking with gay-cut and the curly headed kid she was talking to the other day. Damn.

She was definitely a challenge. Which made me want to get in her pants more. Once I slept with her, I'd actually feel like I accomplished something.

That night I wore my yamaka, I spun my dreidel, and prayed to the good Lord, Billy Joel. I wasn't exactly sure how Jews were supposed to pray, but I figured I'd grab all my religious things and hope the best. That my prayes will be answered and Alex will allow me in her pantaloons.

The next day, I caught up with Alex again. I even walked her to her brother's car. Who was nowhere in sight, so I made my move.

But I should first let you know how the conversation started. It went well, obviously. She let me walk her to the car. Well, she actually _demanded_ I walk her to the car.

"Hey, again," I had said when I met her at her locker.

"Hey."

"You're brother's told me not to make any moves on you."

"Oh, what a shame," she laughed. "Ignore him. He's too dorky to listen to."

"I noticed. He also thinks he can beat me up."

She laughed. "Please, he couldn't even beat _me_ up!"

"Yeah, you look pretty tough. I'd be scared to fight you."

She rolled her eyes. "Walk me to my brother's car."

"What?"

"Walk me to my brother's car!"

"Uh, okay."

I made a few jokes on the way that I can't remember. They were lame and corny, but she seemed to find the funny. When we made it to the car, she leaned against it and waited.

"He must be staying after class for extra credit. Keep me company."

She was rather bossy, but I really didn't care. It was kind of hott anyway.

"Does your brother usually threaten guys interested in you?"

"No, he too much of a wimp. I don't know why you're so special."

"He just knows I'm bad news."

"Hmm. I see…"

I pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket and began to read over the lines. "Do you have a map?"

"What?"

"Cause I keep getting lost in your eyes."

She glared at me.

"Oh, okay. Um." I read another. "I wanna do you like my homework…on the desk and late at night."

Glare.

"Um…" I unfolded the paper. "Is that a mirror in your pocket?"

"Excuse me?"

"Because I can see myself in your pants."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Um…uh…" I turned over the paper. "Buy milk at grocery…oh. Sorry. My mom wrote that. Um."

"You can try all you want," she said, smirking. "Nothing will work."

_Dear Google,_

_I hate you._

_PS. Very much._

_Yours Truly, Puck You!_

That was the first and last time I'd ever use a search engine for pickup lines. I guess I wasn't going anywhere with Alex.

But I wouldn't give up.

"Oh," she said as she looked in the distance. "My brother's coming. You better run before he beats the living crap out of you."

"Oh, no," I said as I placed the useless piece of paper back in my pocket. "I'm shaking in my tube socks."

She laughed as she opened the passenger door. "See you tomorrow, Puck." She winked.

Damn. That woman was something else.

On my way home, I stopped for milk for my mother. I also bought a box of chocolates and a teddy bear holding a heart. Why? Well, I got a wink. And she wanted to see me the next day. So, I figured my fail attempts were subconsciously charming her. Therefore, I will further go about failing, and eventually I will win.

Does that make sense? No? Well, it's worth a try, isn't it?

I was going to try to get Alex in my bed, even if it takes me my whole life…

Okay, maybe just this semester. But dammit, I was going try hard!


	4. Episode 1, Chapter 3

Author's Note: First I wanna say SORRY. Sorry I took so long. I find Quinn to be difficult, therefore it was short. But I felt the need to do her POV. And sorry, my grammar MIGHT be bad, but I'm pretty sure it's my typos. I'm just too lazy to fix them. My apologies. Haha. Anyway, right now I'm writing the fourth chapter. It may be up in a few mins, who knows. I have a feeling it will be short too, but I could be wrong. Enjoy, and thanks for the comments! Don't worry, I won't abandon this. :)

* * *

Episode One, Chapter Three

_Quinn's POV

* * *

_

Justin Russo was one of the three new kids at school. I barely knew his younger brother, Max, and his younger sister, Alex, seems to be trouble. But Justin…he was good. Not like all the other guys out there. He's so sweet and caring. He treats the women like a gentleman should. He's as if he isn't from this century.

His looks are admirable as well. He dresses neat and decent. He doesn't let his hair go to a mess and doesn't keep a stupid Mohawk. He also has this face…that when you look at it, you feel safe and happy.

I never thought it was possible for a guy to be so perfect…. I would talk to Justin and have the best conversations with him. He makes me laugh and puts butterflies in my stomach. I don't think that's happened in a while.

I was waiting patiently in the Glee class for Justin to come in. He was late, and he told me he would be. He had tons of homework and studying to do, that he'd have to do it between classes.

So, as I waited I watched the others with their partner.

As always, Kurt was with Mercedes. I admired these two. They probably had the best friendship you could find in two people.

Finn was with Rachel, obviously. Although I was over Finn, there was something about the two of them that just grated my nerves.

Tina was with Mike. I didn't really know much about this two. They sort of kept to themselves.

Artie was with Alex, laughing. I overheard them make a pact a few days ago. Alex promised to keep Artie company during this class. So, even though Alex seems like a mess, she's true to her word. I was also happy that Artie was smiling again. Ever since Tina left him for Mike, he always seemed down.

Brittany was with Santana. I could kind of hear Santana's whispers. She was complaining about how Puck hasn't been over to her house in days because of his new interest in Alex. I felt the need to warn her about him, but she seemed very occupied with Artie.

Puck…he was by himself. He was sitting in the corner with next to a bear sitting on a box of chocolates. I giggled to myself. The great Puck had to resort to stuffed animals and candy.

"Quinn, I've given Justin ten minutes, I'm shutting the door," Mr. Schue said.

"He'll be here Mr. Schue, I know-"

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Schuester," Justin had panted as he ran through the doorway. "I had to catch up on some homework."

"It's fine, Justin. Take your seat."

Justin nodded and sat next to me. "Sorry I'm a bit sweaty. The classroom I was working in," he panted, "the air-conditioner was broken. Then I had to run here."

I smiled and said, "It's okay, Justin. At least you're here."

He smiled back at me. He teeth so perfect and white. I could've sworn he was sent from Heaven.

Nothing much happened in class, except Brittany sang Cherry Bomb.

"Brittany, that was amazing, but Joan Jett didn't sing Cherry Bomb," said Mr. Schue.

Brittany's face, well, appeared as usual. Without emotion. "I know."

"Then, why did you sing it?"

Her voice was monotone as she answered, "'Cause I'm a cha, cha, cha, cherry bomb." She sat back down.

After class, Justin nearly bolted out of the room, without saying anything to me. Luckily, I was able to catch up to me before he got to his car.

"Wait!" I called. "Where are you going?"

He turned around. "Sorry," he said. "I've just been really busy at home. Some stuff has some up and I need to take care of it."

I wasn't going to be nosy, so I just said, "I hope it clears up soon."

"Me too."

I nodded as I turned around and started walking to my own car. I did wonder what was wrong. If anything was _wrong_ at all. As I made it to my car, Justin's little brother, Max, passed. He stopped and looked at me.

"Hey!" he called as he walked to me. "Your Heather, right?"

"Quinn."

"Awe, I was close," he said. "So, Heather. Justin talks about you a lot at home."

"Does he call me Heather?" I asked as I wondered where he got Heather from.

"No."

"Oh." I smiled. "So, he talks about me?"

"Oh, yeah, all the time. I feel like I know you!"

"Really? Any of it good?"

"Yeah, yeah. I feel like we're best friends!"

"Right." After what had happened to me in the past year, I tried not to judge people, but I couldn't help it. This kid was nuts.

"MAX!"

"Oh, that's Justin calling, he's in a rush to get home," said Max.

"Oh, yeah. Stuff at home."

"More like a mess," he said. "We're having trouble escaping the Wizard Patrol. Thanks to Alex, we're fugitives."

I couldn't moved. I felt like I was in the presence of a lunatic.

"Well, I better go!" He ran off.

"Wizard patrol," I whispered. "Alex?"

I got in my car and drove home. I didn't know what to think of Max's imagination…or psychosis. But something strange was going on in that family. Although I know it was wrong, I had to figure out what the big bad secret was.

I doubt it had anything to do with wizards. Honestly. Wizards!


	5. Episode 1, Chapter 4

Author's Note: See! A few minutes. Hince, why it's short. It's kind of irrelevant to the story, but I just couldn't ignore Kurt's dad being in a coma. I hope you don't find anything offensive. I don't know what it's like to have someone in a coma, and I hope I did okay. I don't now when chapter five will be up. If i take a while, don't worry. I'm just having a little writer's block is all. Enjoy!

* * *

Episode One, Chapter Four

_Kurt's POV_

_

* * *

_

He wasn't going to be okay. I just couldn't be positive. He was going to stay in a coma forever, I thought.

As I stared down at my father in the hospital bed, I grabbed his hand. "Try again, dad. Squeeze my hand."

Nothing. Tears started to form in my eyes, blurring my vision. I was losing all hope. All faith. I felt like I had nothing.

I cried on the way home. During supper. As I showered. I even cried myself to sleep. You just have no idea what it's like to be alone. No dad to go to for advice. No dad to support what you want to do. No dad to even comfort you in this time of need.

I needed mine. I wanted mine. I didn't have mine.

The next, I contemplating whether I wanted to sulk in bed, or hide my emotions at school. I chose the latter.

The first bit of the day was fine, but when gym came around, I hid. I had to hide to cry. I held in my crying for so long, that my face began to ache. I hid in a janitor's closet. Not exactly what I had wanted, but it kept me safe to cry to myself and not be ashamed. I guess the walls were thinner than I thought, though. Someone had heard me and tried to get in. I leaned against the door, crying harder.

"Hello?" called a voice I didn't recognize. "Are you okay?"

"Go away!" I tried to disguise my voice.

"Kurt?"

It failed.

"Go away!" I repeated.

"Kurt, it's me. Alex."

I barely knew this Alex girl. Why would I let her in?

"I don't care!" I yelled. "Go away!"

"Please," she said. "I might can help."

"You can't help!" I said. "He's as good as dead!"

There was a pause. She let go of the door. I heard her slide down. "I think I know what you're going through."

I hesitated. "Oh?"

"Let me in, please."

I moved as I opened the door. She crawled in, and then sat next to me. "It's really gross in here," she mumbled.

"What happened with you?"

She thought for a moment. "I had a boyfriend-"

"It's not a boyfriend."

She glared as she lightly hit my knee. "Let me finish, would you?"

"I had this amazing, British, boyfriend. Mason. I felt like I could spend the rest of my life with him, but something happened. He…had to leave. Forever. I was told that we could never be together again. That'd I'd never see him again. I was depressed for days. I thought the same. He's as good as dead, but after a while I realized that I still hold on to hope. I still hold on to him."

I stared at her, wondering what had possibly separated the two lucky people. Instead I asked. "Is this true?"

She nodded as she wiped a tear. "He's out there and I know I'll see him again. I just know it."

I wiped a tear as well. "My dad's in a coma."

"As long as he has a beating heart, Kurt, there _is_ hope."

I nodded and let out a brief smile. "Thanks, Alex."

She nodded as she stood up. "But if you tell anyone you seen me like this, you'll pay."

I chucked as I stood up. "Deal," I said as I held out my hand.

She shook it. "I hope your dad wakes up soon."

"I hope Mason finds you."

She looked away as I had said his name. What could had been so bad as to take him away from her. She was rough on the outside, but on the inside. She was so soft. Who could break her heart?

"Why did he leave?"

She looked up at me, her eyes red and wet with tears.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's okay to be curious," she said. "He just…he had to leave."

I nodded. "We better get to class. Mercedes will be worried."

"Yeah, let's go."

So we walked to class together, exchanging happier conversations, making each other laugh.

"Puck gave me a bear and chocolates, yesterday," she said. "So lame."

"Really?"

"Yeah! He's been bugging me all week. I can't get him off my back."

"He just wants in your pants."

"Really bad, I take it."

She also told me all of these adventures she's had. The one that fascinated me the most was when she was in a fashion show.

"What was it like?"

"Amazing! The dress I wore was completely made of newspapers! It's was so cool!"

"Wow, Alex. I'm so jealous."

"Yeah, I even got to meet Bibi Rockford!"

"Liar!"

"I'm serious!"

"I don't believe you!"

"Believe it."

"How?"

"Oh, _that's_ a long story."

As much as I wanted to hear it, I would have to wait for it. We had made it to the classroom. I quickly sat down next to Mercedes.

She was smiling. "Looks like you've made friends with the new girl."

"Yeah, she's pretty amazing," I said.

"I've been hearing."

I smiled at Mercedes. "But she's nothing compared to you."


	6. Episode 1, Chapter 5

Author's Note: I hope I did okay, as always. Enjoy. :)

* * *

Episode One, Chapter Five

_Rachel's POV_

_

* * *

_

Ever since that new girl came, Finn has been distant. I sene the way he looks at her. I've seen the talking. Flirting. I wanted to confront him. Tell him off. I thought I could trust him. I even tested him with Quinn and he passed!

What was so different about Alex? I made a list of five of our differences.

_I wore sweaters, skirts, and flats. Alex wore jackets, jeans, and converse._

_I was always careful. Alex was always careless...from what I could tell._

_I was always early. Alex was always late._

_I had one boy. Alex was practically a boy toy._

_I was a great singer. Alex wishes she..._

I had to stop. I was starting to add biased opinions, and not facts. This girl was obviously more exciting than me. No wonder almost every boy talks to her. Even the gay one! I was just…too boring for Finn.

I decided to be more Alex. Maybe then I'll get Finn's attention.

I entered class the next day dressed in a colorful jacket, skinny jeans, and converse shoes. Everyone looked at me funny. "Just trying to mix it up a bit."

I sat down next to Finn who was looking at me weird. Time for step two. As I was about to raise my hand, Santana and Alex stood up.

"Mr. Schue," said Santana. "I wanted to sing this song." She handed a sheet to him.

"Hey! I wanted to sing that one," said Alex.

Mr. Schue smiled. "Sing it as a duet. You girls have fun with it, okay?"

Santana smirked at Alex, who returned the smirk.

Mr. Schue called Finn and Puck for instruments.

Together, Santana and Alex began to sing Bad Reputation. I _was_ going to sing that song, but luckily, I brought back up.

When their amazingly, incredibly intimidating performance was over, I stood up and handed Mr. Schue my sheet.

He looked at the sheet and then at me. "Are you sure you want to sing this song? It doesn't really express you."

"Oh, Mr. Schue. It really does."

I began to sing the song.

_We've been here too long_

_Tryin' to get along_

_Pretending that you're oh, so shy_

_I'm a natual ma'am_

_Doin' all I can_

_My tempeture is running high_

I couldn't see much of a positive response from anyone.

_Cry at night_

_No one in sight_

_And we got so much to share_

_Talkin's fine_

_If you got the time_

_But I ain't got the time to spare_

I turned around to the drums. Finn didn't seem to enjoy it.

_Do you wanna touch_

_Do you wanna touch_

_Do you wanna touch me there, where_

_Do you wanna touch_

_Do you wanna touch_

_Do you wanna touch me there, where, there, yeah_

_They were looking at me funny. I turned to the guitar. Even Puck, who I was sure, of all people, would enjoy this song._

_Every girl and boy_

_Needs a little joy_

_And all you do is sit and stare_

_Begging on my knees_

_Baby, won't you please_

_Run your fingers through my hair_

I decided to start moving around as Alex did her first day here. That might work.

_My, my, my_

_Whiskey and rye_

_Don't it make you feel so fine_

_Right or wrong_

_Don't it turn you on_

_Can't you see we're wastin' time_

I was beginning to get embarrassed. I notice Alex looking around, probably enjoying the bad crowd the rest were being for me. She stood up and joined in the song with me. Then everyone started to join in.

_Do you wanna touch_

_Do you wanna touch_

_Do you wanna touch me there, where_

I stopped singing. I was furious. "Why is it when I sing, no one joins in, but when Alex sings _everyone_ becomes this one big happy family?"

"Rachel, you're overreacting-" Finn started, but I turned around and stormed out of the classroom.

No one likes me. Everyone finds me annoying. It's been a year and everyone still seems to having trouble putting up with me. Alex had been here for a week and everyone loves her! What does she have that I don't?

I ran to the only person I could think of that could possibly help. Emma Pillsbury.

I burst through her office door, and sat down in the chair across from her. I didn't even bother closing the door.

"Oh, okay, Rachel," she said softly. "Are you okay?"

I was on the verge of tears. "No one likes me!"

"Is that what you usually wear? It looks different."

"Didn't you hear me?"

"I'm sorry, Rachel," she said kindly. "What happened?"

"For nearly two years I've been trying to win over the Glee Club, but face it! No one in the Glee Club likes me. No one in this school!"

"Aren't you dating Finn Hudson?"

"Yes."

"Then, he likes you."

"Yeah, until that Russo brat came. Everyone's all over her. It's disgusting."

"Rachel, I don't think this has to do with people not liking you. I think this has to do with people liking Alex. You're no longer in the spotlight."

"Thanks, that helped."

"Well, she's the new kid. It's always nice to have a new kid around. Once they get used to having Alex around, I'm sure things will go back to normal."

"You really think so?"

"I'm sure of it," she said with a smile. "So, what's up with this new look. I liked your old look better on you."

"I was trying to be more…Alex," I said sheepishly.

"Oh," she said. "You should just be yourself, Rachel. I think you're wonderful."

"Thanks, but I have a hard time believing other people think that."

"Mr. Schue thinks that. Your dads. Finn thinks that."

I nodded.

"Be yourself, Rachel. Otherwise you're going to be a fool."

I nodded again. "Thanks, Miss Pillsbury."

"No problem, dear."


	7. Episode 1, Chapter 6 Final

Author's Note: By final, I meant final chapter of this episode. There will be more to come once my muse decides to come back. I really forced this one out because I felt bad not posting. But, I figured I'd give you a heads up that my muse isn't cooperating with this particular fic. I will finish once it stops being a pain in the butt. I do have inspiration for other fics, so I suppose you can check in for them. :) I hope you enjoy this last chapter till my inspiration comes back.

* * *

Episode One, Chapter Six

_Alex's POV

* * *

_

I had over heard Rachel speaking with the guidance counselor. I didn't know that she would misinterpret my helping her. I didn't mean to make her feel unwanted. I mean, I didn't exactly grow a liking to her myself, but I didn't want her to feel like everyone else didn't like her.

I had to fix it. I had to boost her confidence in herself. I wasn't sure how. Without magic, I really don't know how to fix anything.

On my way to Glee, I was grabbed by my shoulder. I spun around to find Sue. "Oh, it's you," I moaned.

Luckily, she ignored my disgust in seeing her. "How tearing down the Glee brats?"

I had completely forgot to betray them. Crap. "I'm still working on it, Sue," I said, even though I really didn't want to tear down the one place I felt really…wanted.

"How are you going to go about this?"

I thought for a moment. "I'll just make them think I'm the best, then I'll abandon them."

"Good, good," she said. "Give them hope and take it back. I love it."

I was slightly shocked that she liked my idea, but at the same time. It made sense. "Yeah, of course."

"Get cracking, Rodriguez!"

"Russo."

"Whatever." She walked back to her office. I shook my head. I better get to making them think I'm the best.

Of course, that interferes with making Rachel feel better. Why me? Why do I have to do all of this work?

I walked to class and took my seat. Puck was sitting on a stool with a acoustic guitar.

Mr. Schue stood up. "Puck wanted to end the week with one last Joan Jett song."

"This one really spoke to me lately," Puck added.

He began to strum the guitar. Immediately I recognized it.

_Ah, now I don't hardly know her_

_But I think I can love her_

_Crimson and clover_

He looked right my way. My body tensed.

_Ah, now when she comes walking over_

_Yeah, I've been waiting to show her_

_Crimson and clover, over and over_

I could feel my face heat up, I wondered if people were staring at me, but I really didn't want to know.

_Yeah, my, my such a sweet thing_

_I wanna do everything_

_What a beautiful feeling_

_Crimson and clover, over and over_

I could take it. I stood up and ran out of the classroom. It was for three reasons. One, it was embarrassing. Two, he was lying, he just want to sleep with me. And three, despite number two, I was touched by him singing it to me.

As I ran to my locker to gather my things, I heard footsteps behind me. Great. I tried to hold back my tears. I was crying for one reason. Mason. My newfound feelings for Puck made me feel like I was betraying him.

"What's wrong?" I heard Puck's soothing voice. "Was it me?"

"NO!" I yelled a bit louder than intended. "No. Just…go away."

"What's wrong? Talk to me."

"Why should I?" I asked as I turned to him. "You don't care. You only want to get in my pants."

"I did, at first," he said. "But…"

"But now you have feelings for me?"

"Well, yeah."

I pushed passed him to the exit. He grabbed my arm and twisted me around, pulling me into a kiss, but I stopped it right before our lips touched. "No!" I hit him with my backpack. "Stay away from me."

I turned back to the exit and walked to Justin's car. When I got there, he was waiting for me. I ran to him and buried my head his chest. "Is it wrong?"

He was quiet for a second. "Is what wrong?"

"That I like Puck, even though I love Mason?"

He was quiet.

I pulled away from him. "Well?"

"It's wrong to like Puck, period. But to like someone other than Mason…I don't think you're doing anything wrong."

I nodded.

"But that's not me saying to go run back to Puckerman."

I put my head back in his chest. "Why do men have to be so damn charming?"

Once I got home, I really realized how much I had on my plate. Hiding from the Wizard Patrol, making Sue happy, making Rachel feel better, all of that and avoiding Puck.

Life was just…great. Just really fantastic. I stayed up last that night trying to come up with ways to fix everything. Alas, I failed. There was no way I was going to fix this. Fix anything. I was really screwed.


	8. RECAP Episode 2

Author's Note: I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the wait. I have been SO BLOCKED lately. But I've been worshipping Glee lately, so it's given me a little bit of inspiration. Hopefully I can at least complete another episode before my muse decides to break up with me again. I apologize if she (or he) does too soon. Please forgive me in advance? Love you guys! SPREAD THE LOVE. Idk. I shouldn't stay up late. Anyway, enjoy this while I write the first chapter. Not sure when it'll be up.

PS. WORST RECAP EVAR!

* * *

RECAP

* * *

So, these new kids at McKinley High, Alex & Justin, joined the Glee Club, but they both have a dark secret.

_The whole Russo family are in the car to Lima, Ohio. Jerry, the dad, speaks._

_"We can't use magic anymore. It's too dangerous. The wizard patrol might track us." _

Sue sees potential in Alex and offers her a deal she can't refuse.

_"You and I share a mutual disliking for Glee Club. I want you to be my spy and help me tear them down!"_

_Sue says to Alex._

_"What's in it for me?"_

_She asks with mischief in her eyes._

_"I'll help you get away with every rule you break," Sue said, grinning._

Okay, so it wasn't that much of a deal, since Alex breaks the rules anyway. Which is why Puck wants into her pants…at first.

_Alex turns to Puck._

_"You don't care. You only want to get in my pants."_

_"I did, at first, but…"_

_"But now you have feelings for me?"_

_"Well, yeah."_

Finn has also been paying too much attention to Alex, which makes Rachel feel jealous.

_Rachel is in Emma's office._

_"Aren't you dating Finn Hudson?"_

_Emma asks Rachel._

_"Yes."_

_"Then, he likes you."_

_"Yeah, until that Russo brat came. Everyone's all over her. It's disgusting."_

_Rachel scrunches her nose._

While everyone has been in Alex's World, Quinn has been in Justin's.

_Justin and Quinn are smiling at each other._

But maybe she's in it too much…

_Max and Quinn are in the parking lot._

_"Stuff at home?"_

_Quinn says._

_"More like a mess. We're having trouble escaping the Wizard Patrol. Thanks to Alex, we're fugitives."_

_Quinn stares n disbelief as Max runs away._

_"Wizard patrol?"_

And that's what you missed on _GLEE!_


	9. Episode 2, Chapter 1

Author's Note: Ah ah! I can't believe I did it. Really. I'm so happy. And sorry it took a day, but hey. Better than never, yeah? I hope you like it. I worked really (not really) hard on it. And I noticed a few of you liked Artie and Alex so I thought I'd try an explore that a little. Plus, I chose Beauty and the Beast for a few reasons. One, that movie is EPIC. Two, I know it better (probably) than any other musical. And three, because I'm currently reading Beastly, therefore Beauty and the Beast is the only thing that's really on my mind. LOL. Love you guys!

* * *

Episode Two, Chapter One

_Alex's POV_

* * *

_He's so hott_, I thought to myself as I watched Puck down the hall at his locker.

"That creeps me out a little," said Artie.

I looked at him. I didn't realize I had said it out loud. "Why is it creepy?"

"He just," he shrugged, "he's a bit dangerous. Not physically, just…emotionally."

"That's what I think, too," I said as I stuffed a book in my own locker. "It's why I'm not pursuing him."

"Good," said Artie. "I don't want to have to kick someone's ass. You know…figuratively speaking…"

I looked down at Artie and let out a small chuckle. "Let's get to Schue's class before we're late."

Artie nodded as I grabbed the handles of his wheelchair and pushed him to the classroom. Puck was in his corner trying to push Santana off of him.

"Would you…just…_stop_." He finally pushed her off and squeezed himself between Mercedes and Kurt. He looked at Santana and stuck out his tongue. Then he looked at me and smiled.

I quickly looked away and pulled Artie up to the benches. I sat beside him, like I had promised.

Schue went up to the board and wrote on it.

**BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**

"We're going to do another play," he said.

"Is this a…joke, Mr. Schue?" Finn asked. "It's a kid's movie."

"I thought we could expand our musical talents. Not just classic rock and Broadway. Not hip hop and eighties pop. No, we're going back to our childhood."

"Why?" asked Santana. "I like how I am now."

"What? A tramp?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, cool it," Schue said.

"Sorry, Santana," Rachel said reluctantly.

"I like the idea," I said. I actually wasn't sure on the idea, but I didn't want to waste my time hearing everyone's complaints.

"Thanks, Alex," he said as he sat on a stool. "Anyone else okay with it?"

"Well," Rachel started as she stood. "I did always want to play Belle when I was a little girl. I always wanted to Barbara Streisand as well, but it seems I now have my chance to be Belle. I don't want to pass it up. I'm in." She sat back down.

"If Rachel and Alex are in, then I guess I'm in too, Mr. Schue." Finn nodded.

"Yeah, why not?" Puck said grinning. "It'd be great to play Gaston, right? I am the best looking guy in the school. No denying that." He winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

Everyone started to nod as a wave of "I'm in too, Schue" went around the classroom.

"So, it's a done deal," Schue said happily. "Anyone else have an idea on the character they like to play?"

Rachel stood again. "I think it's obvious that Finn and I are going to play Belle and the beast, so no need for all of you to get your hopes up on the lead roles."

Finn leaned over to Rachel. "I don't want to be Beast."

Rachel looked at him, glaring. "We'll talk after school."

Thankfully, that was probably the last thing she would say during class.

"I always liked the feather duster," said Santana. "She's probably pretty hott in her human form."

"That's a great idea, Santana," I said, smiling, trying to be nice. I had kind of felt bad for Santana after what Rachel called her.

"Thanks, Russo," she smiled back at me. "I think she should play Belle."

"Oh, no." I shook my head. "I want a small part. Maybe one of the girls that go crazy over Gaston or something. Maybe the horse, I dunno."

"No, Alex," said Schue. "You would be a fantastic Belle, really."

Rachel unfortunately spoke again. "I thought I was getting the lead role?"

"You, might," said Schue. "We'll see."

Rachel looked right at me. She looked offended and a little disappointed.

"Can I play the dandelion?" Brittany asked.

Everyone looked at her, puzzled.

"We'll see, Brittany," Mr. Schue said.

After class I pondered who I would be. To be honest, I really didn't know the characters that well. I wasn't sure who I should be. I couldn't take Belle away from Rachel, that was for sure.

"Yo, Rooney!"

I turned around and groaned. It was Sue.

"What _now_?"

"I heard that Schuester's little island of misfits is putting on a play. Is this true?"

I pondered whether or not I should answer. "Well...yes."

"Good, good."

"It is?" I was completely shocked. Then scared. What did she have going on that evil genius brain of hers?

"Get the lead role," she said. "Whatever it takes, Russia, get that role. Then wreck the _whole_ play!"

"What?" I wasn't surprised, but sad. I didn't want to ruin the play.

"You heard me, Richards," she snapped.

"Coach, I don't think I can-"

"Yes, that's it! During the play just-don't-think!" She walked away before I could say anything.

Sue was powerful, I could tell by the way everyone feared her. If I let her down, what would happen? What would happen if Rachel didn't feel important anymore? What would happen if the school found out I was a Gleek?

"Penny for your thoughts?" He said as he help up a copper coin.

I looked down at Artie and shook my head. "Just…tired. That's all."

"Oh, well, I was wondering if you wanted to come have dinner at my place," he said. "I told my parents about you. They wanted to meet you."

"Oh, Artie…" I was planning to figure out how to help Sue and Rachel in anyway that I could. I wanted to make _everyone_ happy. Even Artie.

"Yes," I said as I nodded. "I'll go."

He grinned. "Great!" he said as he handed me a piece of paper. "That's my address. We're expecting you at five, but you can come earlier to hang out if you like."

"I just might do that," I said, forcing a smile.

As he rolled away I let a long, worn out groan. Why did I have to turn Max into an animal? Why did we come here? Why did I have some much crap on my plate? What happened?


	10. Episode 2, Chapter 2

Author's Note: AAAAAAAAH. This was so incredibly fun to write. I really hope I kept in character. Alex is kind of hard at times because she's so complex, but I dunno. I think I did okay. Also, I'm not sure how Artie's parents are, but I always imagined them relaxed and down-to-earth. Is that just me? Also, I one point I think I accidentally switched over to Alex's POV. If so, I want to apologize. I'm so used to writing in her POV. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Love you guys!

* * *

Episode Two, Chapter Two

_Artie's POV

* * *

_

She was coming. She was actually coming! It had been forever since I had a girl, or anyone for that matter, over at my house. It had been too long. Much too long. I was more than excited (and nervous) that t was Alex Russo. She really was the best thing that's ever happened to me.

Besides Glee Club, that is.

I went around the whole house making sure everything was in tip-top shape. I also made sure my mom made her favorite food. Biscuits and loose corn.

Most people thought she was rather dumb for calling it "loose" corn, but I thought it was absolutely adorable. My parents agreed. It was cute.

I was in my bedroom when I heard the doorbell ring. My heart jumped and my stomach turned. I had been completely anxious of her arrival since I invited her over.

"You must be Alex," I heard my mother say from the foyer. "I'm Mrs. Abrams. Artie's mother."

"Hi, Mrs. Abrams," I heard Alex say. "You have a really lovely home."

"Thank you, dear." The front door closed. "Artie's up in his room. Just go up the stairs, second door on the left."

"Thanks."

My stomach tightened more and my heart pounded harder with every step she took on the staircase. Maybe I shouldn't have invited her over. Maybe I should've waited a few more weeks. Maybe I should've just declined the pact we made. Maybe…

"Artie?" She poked her head through the opened doorway and smiled. "Hey."

I was so thankful I invited her over.

We stayed in my room for a couple of ours goofing off. First she went around my room checking out stuff, which I didn't mind. In fact, I pointed out my favorite things. She seemed to be very interested in everything I told her. At least, I hope.

"These are my Captain Jimbob Sherwood action figures," I said as I pointed to a few worthless toys on a shelf. "I've had them for years."

"My brother has tons of those. He freaks when I come near them." She chuckled. "I didn't realize anybody else like The Captain."

"I'm not so much anymore as I was as a kid," I muttered as I scratched the back of my head. "Your brother can have them if he wants. They're in mint condition, but worthless."

"You should charge him a ton of money anyway," she laughed. "It would be great to see him fork up cash for something that's worth nothing."

I let out a chuckle too.

I showed her my keyboard and played a few songs for her. I even taught her _Yankee Doodle_.

"What got you into piano?" she asked as she played a few random notes.

"Well, after my accident," I said, then patted my legs, "I realized my dream was to dance, but I couldn't. So, I figured if I couldn't dance with my legs, I'd dance with my fingers."

It had sounded dumber and cornier than in my head, but she didn't laugh or look at me weird. She just smiled, like she understood exactly what I meant.

We started talking about what we did before we met each other, we complained about a few things that's been going on, and she went on about her friend Harper.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "I just miss her a lot."

"No, it's okay," I reassured her. "Harper seems like a really good friend. I think I'd like to meet her some day."

She smiled. "I'd like that, too."

Before we knew it, supper was done and my mother was calling us down. Alex was a bit nervous about my stair climber, but I showed her how easy and safe it was.

"So, you have an upstairs wheelchair and a downstairs wheelchair?"

I nodded.

"I wish I could sit all day," she said, then blushed. "I'm sorry. That was insensitive."

"It's okay," I said as I chuckled.

"I hope you like supper, Alex," my dad said as he winked at me. "Biscuits and loose corn."

Her face lit up. "I _love_ biscuits and loose corn!"

"You can have as much as you want, dear," my mother said, grinning.

We quickly gathered around the table and said grace. Alex grabbed three biscuits. "You guys are the best," she said as she scooped a big pile of corn onto her plate.

"We try to be," my dad said as he chuckled. "You are a hungry girl, Alex."

"I work up quite an appetite dealing with my family," she laughed.

"So, Alex," I mother said she got herself some corn. "What brings you from New York to Lima?"

I noticed Alex freeze I her chair. "Oh, um," she scratched her neck. "We just wanted change, I guess."

"You must miss New York," my dad said. "It's so different from Lima."

"They're very different," she agreed as she put some butter on her biscuits. "But they're both really amazing places."

"Artie tells us that you're in Glee Club," my mother said. "Have you always liked singing?"

She froze again. "I, uh, never really sang before Lima," she spat. "Well, I did this one gig with my brother at my dad's restaurant, but it was nothing, really."

"Your dad had a resteraunt?" my dad asked her. "What kind?"

"Just a sandwich place called The Waverly Sub Station," she said. "May I have more tea?"

After dinner she called her brother to come pick her up, and we waited on the porch.

"Your parents are really great, Artie," she said as she grabbed my hand.

"They loved you."

"I'm glad you invited me over."

"I'm glad you accepted my invitation."

She smiled. "I think that's my brother," she said as a car up the road started to slow down. "See you in school?"

"Of course," I said as I reluctantly let go of her hand and watched her run up to the car.

I went back inside and helped my parents clean up.

"She's a really lovely girl, Artie," my mother said as I handed her a plated I had just washed and rinsed. "It was be great to have her over again. Maybe her whole family."

I grinned. "I think that'd be really cool," I said as I dried off my hands.


	11. Episode 2, Chapter 3

Author's Note: Okay, so I wrote this BEFORE I wrote chapter two, so I hope I didn't get anything mixed up. I'm pretty sure I didn't.

* * *

Chapter Three

Finn's POV

* * *

_One Day Ago._

"I just don't want to be the lead in this play," I said as I was driving Rachel to her house.

"I don't understand, Finn," she huffed. "We always get the lead. _Always_."

I stopped at a red light and sighed. "Maybe it's time for a change."

Rachel snorted. "Change?"

"Yeah," I muttered. "What's so wrong about it?"

"Finn, you don't quit while you're ahead," she snapped. "You _strive_ for perfection. You _keep going_!"

"Well, maybe I don't want to be perfect, Rachel!" The light flashed green. "Can we just drop it?"

"No!" she snapped again. "I want to be Belle and I want you to be Beast! I don't want to have to kiss anyone else!"

"It's just a play, Rachel." I knew that wasn't the real reason, but I didn't want to start a whole other fight.

"Oh? Just a play?"

"Yes," I said as I pulled into her driveway. "It's not like you'll be cheating or anything."

"Fine," she snapped as she viciously unbuckled her seatbelt. "You be whoever the hell _you_ want and I'll be Belle."

She got out of the car and slammed the door. I watched as she stormed into the house.

* * *

_Today._

Rachel wouldn't sit with me. She was still mad at me for wanting to play a smaller role. Why does it even matter to her what role I play? She should be focusing on _her_ role. And the whole "kissing someone else"? Bull. This is the career path she wants, and if she wants this relationship to last she has to get used to kissing other people. It's not like I would get jealous. I trust her.

I just wish she could trust me to play my own role for once.

"Anyone else decided on a character?"

I looked up. Schue wanted to know what character we wanted to play. I knew right from the start who I wanted. Lumiere, the candelabra.

"Mr. Schue, I would like to play Lumiere."

Schue nodded. "That's a really good choice, Finn."

I looked at Rachel to she what she thought. Phew, if looks could kill. Seriously. Was she PMSing or was I really in trouble?

"Well, if Hudson isn't going to play the beast, then can I play him?" Puck asked.

"We'll see, Puck," Schue said. "Anyone else?"

No one said anything.

"Come on guys," he groaned. "There are so many characters any one of you could play."

"Except, we don't remember the characters that well, Mr. Schue," Kurt pointed out. "It's been at least thirteen years since the last time I watched _Beauty and the Beast_."

"Then, that's today's homework," Schue said. "Watch the movie."

"What if we don't own it anymore?" Quinn asked. "How will we watch it?"

"Well, you can borrow someone else's or go to Blockbuster," Schue answered. "Why are you all making this assignment seem so difficult?"

"Woah, calm down, Mr. Schue," Rachel said as she held up a stack of papers. "I already talked to my dads about it and they said it's okay if I have the Glee Club come over for a little movie night and slumber party. That way we have plenty of time to discuss it."

A few groans went around the room.

"That's fantastic, Rachel. You get a gold star for thinking ahead."

Schue placed a gold star by Rachel's name on a piece of construction paper that was taped to the wall. She was the _only_ one with gold stars by her name. We all knew that he did it so she wouldn't complain about her extra work going unnoticed and unappreciated.

Rachel grinned then handed out invitations to her house.

_Have no fear, have no fright_

_Let's go back to our childhood_

_For one special night!_

_The movie night will take place at Rachel's house. _

_Movie starts at 8 pm. _

_Snacks and refreshments will be served._

_Don't forget your jammies!_

"This has got to be the worst invitation I have ever received," I heard Quinn whispered to Justin.

After class Rachel pulled me aside. I could have sworn I seen fire in her eyes, but I convinced myself that she was just a scary person.

"This is about Santana, isn't it?"

"What?" I asked. "What the _hell_ are you talking about?"

"You want to be Lumiere because Santana wants to play Babette."

"Who's Babette?"

"Don't play stupid," she snapped. "You know Lumiere and Babette are lovers. The candelabra and the feather duster!"

"They are?"

"Yes!"

"Look, I didn't even know that. Even if I had, I wanted to play Lumiere before I even _knew_ Santana wanted to play Bobbit."

"_Babette_."

"Whatever."

"Admit it, Finn," she mumbled. "I'll never be good enough or pretty enough for you. There will always be a Santana, or a Quinn, and even an Alex."

"Yeah, Rachel," I said. "They're _very_ beautiful women, but am I with them? Did I ask them to be my girlfriend? No. I asked _you_, because I love you. But…"

"But?"

"But, I don't think you love me."

"I do love you, Finn."

"Then why can't you trust me?"

"I do trust you."

"You keep lying," I said. "I'm not sure if I can trust you now."

I walked away, ignoring her calling after me. The more I thought about the way Rachel acts, the more I wondered if she was really the right girl for me. I wondered if I did truly love her...


End file.
